


Kurono Yura

by WanSue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Red District
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Well, this idea just came to me. Maybe at some point in the future I'll revisit it.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kurono Yura

My father loved my mother; this I know with certainty.

My mother had been an entertainer from the Red District since her youth, but my father respected her enough to buy her freedom and mine when I was still a foetus.

My father hailed from an important Clan of our Village; as such he had been betrothed to a girl chosen by his parents long before he met my mother. As the good son that he was, he married her before coming in contact with my mother.

I had been the first of his line to be born, though I wouldn't be recognized as such by him, and I was never introduced to the rest of his family. Not like I cared about it.

While free from the Red District, me and my mother lived near enough, and I grew together with the children of her friends, even though she had been lucky enough to be apprenticed to a baker after leaving behind her past as prostitute.

From time to time my father would visit us, sometimes to share dinner with us or drop some present for the two of us at the crack of dawn.

I spent my first four years not knowing where I was, theorizing I had been reborn at some point in the feudal Japan. However, a week before my fifth birthday a disaster occurred, overloading my senses and destroying the buildings.

Luckily enough, we of the Red District hadn't many casualties due to the attack of the Kyuubi. I knew enough of that name to know it had something to do with ninja, and a guy dressed in orange.

I wasn't enthused to the idea of becoming an assassin for hire, but sure enough I could work at the Academy. And it would be better than being a baker without the strengh to protect my mother, or a flower of the Red District.

So I entered the Academy. I cared enough not to be noteworthy in any sense. And when I was eight someone new entered my life, in the way of a blond child.

Just like many of us from the Red District, he was reviled by the rest of the Village. I didn't know a lot of things of this Universe, but I knew he was a good guy, so extending my hand and friendship to him wasn't difficult.

When I was ten another grand fact made tremble the foundations of my life: Clan Heir Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his whole Clan. When mother heard about it she cried for days.

My father never visited from then on; the most I could do was to pay visits to the Compound and leave incense at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this idea just came to me. Maybe at some point in the future I'll revisit it.


End file.
